


Just Keep Going

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon Delight er i mean musings, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, F/M, FEELSFEELSFEELS, Fluff and Angst, Suspension of Disbelief Per Use, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dedicated to the Steve to my Bucky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nostalgia is the enemy of the weak, (y/n).”</p>
<p>“That makes no sense. Nostalgia is either the enemy of the strong, or the friend of the weak. Or both.”</p>
<p>“Fine, let’s say it in laymen’s terms. The less you think about him, the better.”</p>
<p>“The longer we’ll live, you mean?”</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>Maybe I’d rather be dead then. You’d never say those words out loud; both of them deserved better.</p>
<p>Bucky deserved someone who would fight to the death, not for death.</p>
<p>And Thor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor deserved to be the one whose breaths you fell asleep to every night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you see her?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> dedicated to the Steve to my Bucky, the one and only Pharm
> 
> normally i only dedicate Thor fluff to her, but this was in my mind and it wouldn't be my stuff without some angst in it right?
> 
> either way it has lots of thor and that's what counts
> 
>  
> 
> some suspension of disbelief is required for this fic as it is AU, though probably not more so than usual. it's freaking fanfiction after all.
> 
>  
> 
> life is hard and not all rainbows and shit; sometimes you just gotta keep on going, and that's what this fics all about.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, give me some love if you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> XOXO Bucky The Angstmaster
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. love all you lovelies!! keep on going, and keep on rocking

 

“Wake up. It’s time to go.”

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and allowed yourself about two seconds of snooze-button wishfulness, before kicking your sleeping bag aside and heading to tend to the fire.

“It’s the first time I’ve gotten up before you in a while.”

“Three weeks and 2 days. Or so.”

Bucky laughed dryly as he disabled a mine near where your head had been 10 seconds ago.

“Did you really have to set it so close to where I was sleeping?”

“If I remember correctly, you told me to put it ‘wherever the fuck I wanted’ last night.”

You bit your lip to keep from grinning as you warmed your hands to the smoky scent that had permeated your pores by now. “The idea of setting up traps is so we have enough time to get in position should we get spotted. Or ‘walked into.’”

“I’d think by now you could be ready to stab a guy in the face in your sleep.”

“Or while I’m asleep,” you quipped. You’d hadn’t had a good night’s rest in months. Not that you didn’t trust your buddy to have your back. You just felt like you owed yourself the chance to take out an enemy firsthand.

Or like you owed him.

 

“Nostalgia is the enemy of the weak, (y/n).”

“That makes no sense. Nostalgia is either the enemy of the strong, or the friend of the weak. Or both.”

“Fine, let’s say it in laymen’s terms. The less you think about him, the better.”

“The longer we’ll live, you mean?”

“Precisely.”

Maybe I’d rather be dead then. You’d never say those words out loud; both of them deserved better.

Bucky deserved someone who would fight to the death, not for death.

And Thor?

 

Thor deserved to be the one whose breaths you fell asleep to every night.

 

“Do you see her?”

“Yes.”

“And him?”

“Of course.”

He sighed. “Maybe if I had gone earlier.”

“Or later.” It wasn’t Heimdall’s job to coddle the to-be-King. Or to be party to his daily musings.

To be the devil’s advocate was purely his choice.

“Do you think they’ll be caught by the time I return?”

“Does it matter?”

 

 

“I’m gonna make a stop in the next town.”

“Ran out of toilet paper?”

You smirked as he rolled his eyes. You knew he was meeting Rogers. Or Steve. Whatever.

‘Don’t get friendly with the enemy’ was about as basic as you could get. But you guessed he could afford to break that rule.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not the one who fell in love.”

“For all I know you could be having mad homosexual fantasies about him.”

“With you as my only company that could very well be a possibility.”

“Hey, no one said fugitives couldn’t hire a hooker once in a while.”

“Not exactly what I’m looking for.”

“Yeah, who needs a shag when you can finish yourself off, right?”

“This conversation is over.”

Sometimes you wondered if he was going to suffocate you in his sleep for the amount of grief you gave him. But you knew he wouldn’t.

He’d rather strangle you face to face.

 

But then who would wake him up in the middle of his nightmares?

 

 

 

“You’ve put me in a rather awkward situation.”

“Yeah?” That was pretty rich, coming from the guy who had you pinned to the wall with just one large palm around your neck.

“I don’t much care for the laws of this world; but you have crossed some people who may be important to me later on.”

“So let me go this time, and you can turn me in next time we run into each other.”

“You assume there won’t be a next time?”

“I guess that’s a chance we’ll both have to take.” His hair alone was devastatingly handsome. Not to mention his piercing blue eyes and that smoking bod. You wondered if the dagger strapped to your leg had enough poison to stun him for three seconds, let alone paralyze him long enough for you to get away.

If he really was from another ‘realm,’ it must be some kind of heaven; if it churned out hotties like him.

“I hope for the sake of your pride that you have something better to offer in exchange or your freedom.”

“My looks aren’t up to par, you mean?”

He let out a laugh that must’ve shook the entire building. The fool was going to get you caught one way or another. “Considering that you managed to slip past everyone else, I’d be quite disappointed that half-hearted flirting was all you had up your sleeve Miss…”

“Uh-uh. No names.”

And it wasn’t for anything but full-hearted flirting that you pushed yourself off the wall and out of his grip to kiss him fiercely.

 

The dagger in his ribs was just a bonus.

 

“You were right though; it would be disappointing to say that’s all I had.”

Prudence would dictate a quick departure, but the look of half-anger half-amusement the doubled-over Adonis gave you was messing with your mind.

“And if that compound wears off in the next five seconds keep this in mind; that so-called ‘important’ pal of yours who goes around in blue spandex? I know where his friend is. And if he knows what’s good for him; he’ll leave us both alone.”

“Information isn’t the best leverage, you know. People worse than I have ways of extracting what they need to know.” The paralysis hadn’t reached his mouth yet, anyway.

“Oh, I know. This is information Mr. America won’t want to get out.”

You expected him to give you a rueful nod; but either he was feeling stingy, or the poison had reached his neck.

Either way, you had indulged your fantasy long enough.

 

So you kept your lips from touching his one last time as you whispered.

“Later, handsome.”

 

 

“Where were you when the Tower fell, anyway?”

“Not in the country.”

“Keep in mind I said Tower, not towers. That place where Iron Man used to live.”

“None of your damn business.”

“Touchy.”

He sighed and pointed to the spot where you’d be resting tonight. “Stay there.”

“I’m not a dog.”

“Bitch would be the word I’d use instead, yes. And I swear if you follow me into town this time I will cut off one of your toes.”

“Fine. Then don’t get the extra-large tampons this time. I don’t have such a heavy flow.”

 

He covered his face and exhaled realllll slow. “Okay.”

 

You quirked a grin at him as he put his stuff down and walked away. You didn’t mind staying behind; it would allow you at least 30 minutes of quiet contemplation. Read: combing your memories for every last shred of the man you loved.

You waited until Bucky was almost out of earshot, per use. “Hey, you.”

“What.”

“Stay safe.”

He chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry, (y/n). I won’t leave you alone in this crazy world. Or at least, this crazy realm.”

 

 

“I guess you were right.”

“Shut up and hold on.”

“Ooh, bossy.”

Thor gritted his teeth as you dangled from his arm, missiles and shit flying over your heads. You weren’t sure if it was from the gash the horned dude put in him, or your own searing wit.

“At least I never stabbed you in the back, right?”

“Yes, ribs was much better.”

The ‘Asgardian’ zoomed around, looking for a safe place to drop you off. This thought alone almost made you fall in love. And your panties fall.

“Anyway, as I was saying; I really wasn’t planning on running into you again.”

“I would say the same.” He finally settled on the roof of a still-standing building and shot towards it like a bullet. “Once I put you down, get inside. The structure is stable, but you’ll need cover from debris.”

“Yeah.”

You wanted to get this out before your feet touched down. So you steeled yourself for something tougher than almost getting drowned and being left for dead in a ditch of bodies.

 

“Thanks for saving me.”

 

It startled you how easily his laugh came. No bitterness at all.

“I couldn’t exactly let a pretty woman fall to her death on such an auspicious day, now, could I?”

You turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears well in your eyes at such a stupid, cheesy sign of true humanity.

“And, with any luck, some space junk will pin you down and paralyze you, thereby making my revenge complete.”

Somehow this brought you more calm than being on the ground again.

 

So you put all your training behind you for a second and stood on your toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m really glad I met you, man.”

“It’s Thor.”

“(y/n).” It was the biggest thing you could offer him; your real name.”

“Well, it’s strangely enough, been a pleasure Miss (y/n).”

 

“Will I ever see you again?”

 

“I don’t know; all I can say is that it’s a crazy realm.”

And with a wink, he was gone.

 

 

And so you kept a dagger in your boot and your wits about you at all times.

To just keep going in case you ever saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOHOOOHOOO AND WHEEEEEE ALL IN ONE
> 
> GIVE ME SOME LOVE BELOW!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> oh my god the feels got me so hard in this fic, i don't know how or why
> 
> poll 1: WHOOOO just kidding i think we all kind of know so uhm... which was the biggest mindfuck?!
> 
> poll 2: which part got you the hardest??  
> mine is when bucky jokes about not leaving you alone in this realm and it causes you to flashback to the last time you saw thor
> 
> basic premise; you're an outlaw like bucky, the two of you are fugitives together, and one time thor catches you but you get away, and you never forget about him and he never forgets you, and you get to see each other again so he can save your life , and yeah.
> 
> as you can see this fic is laughs and fuzzies and cries all in one; with a hopeful ending
> 
> a lot of people i love are going through some tough times right now, and if you are too, i hope this helps you laugh and cry and feel all at once as well
> 
> and don't forget to keep going
> 
> love y'all and until next time  
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster


End file.
